The reel assembly in the above-mentioned patent can satisfactorily be employed with kites to control the outflow of kite line and also controlling the outflow of line when used for such purposes as fishing, retreating, or trolling weights and the like. However, it has been found that when the force applied to the object at the end of the line is considerable, as for example, when attempting to allow heavy weight to be slowly paid out into water, or to assist a person descending from a great height or the like, that the torque produced by braking the line places an undesirable strain upon the frame of the assembly within which the spool containing the line is mounted. The braking unit in the aforementioned patent is of a drum-type which comprises complimentary tapering surfaces, one of which is drawn into the other to force the outer surface into contact with the body frame. The problem of torque could be overcome by increasing the weight and structure of the frame, but it was discovered that a change in the braking system whereby the torque resulting from the brake action can be converted from a rotary torque to an axial force directed against the sides of the frame and the reel.